


Wherever You Go Next, I'm Coming With You

by WritingFrances



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingFrances/pseuds/WritingFrances
Summary: A conversation between Pats and Deels when Patsy returns from Hong Kong.





	Wherever You Go Next, I'm Coming With You

**Author's Note:**

> The tiniest one-shot in the world.

“Deels?” Patsy picked nervously at the edge of the blanket covering her and Delia. Her mind felt fuzzy with a blend of anxiety at the conversation she was about to start and a happiness that she hadn’t felt in a long time. The feeling of Delia’s naked skin next to hers after so many months was like a tonic to the grief that had consumed her for so long, a grief that had been consuming her since she arrived in Hong Kong. Pre-emptive grieving, she had described it as in a letter to Delia. Her father only half there most of the time, she had already begun the process. 

“Mmm?” Delia looked up sleepily, concern in her eyes as she took in Patsy’s tone of voice. 

“I’ve been offered a job…” Patsy kept her eyes on the ceiling. “As a senior midwife.”

“Pats, that’s great! At the London? Because I heard the other day from Matron that –“

“It’s not at the London, Deels.”

Patsy felt Delia sit up beside her, holding the blankets to her chest, looking down at Patsy.

“Pats?”

Patsy took a deep breath.

“It’s in Edinburgh.”

She continued staring steadfastly at the ceiling, feeling Delia’s eyes on her, seeing the rise and fall of her naked shoulders out of the corner of her eye.

“Pats… That’s… It’s Scotland…” Delia said feebly. 

“Yes.”

“It takes a whole day to get there on the train...” 

Patsy forced herself to look at Delia. She could tell from the shape of her mouth that she was biting the inside of her cheek, a trademark sign that she was trying not to let her emotions take control. 

“I need to do this, Delia. It’s a secondment, so it wouldn’t be absolute. I can always come back to work in Poplar again. I’ve been happier here than I ever have been in my whole life, but I need to know that I still have the strength to be happy somewhere else, without this security. When I was in Hong Kong, I realised how reliant I had become on my life here. How I’d taken for granted that everything would stay the same unless I chose to change it. The people, the job, living in Nonnatus, you. I need to know that I can be happy without it, because if I can’t be happy without it… well, I don’t think I’ll ever be happy with it.”

Delia nodded in silence, taking it in. 

“I can’t lose you again, Pats.” She whispered eventually, pulling on a checked nightshirt (Patsy recognised it as her own) and getting out of bed, pacing over the wooden floor boards towards the window. “These last nine months… I’ve been going out of my mind. Not knowing when I’d see you again, not knowing if you were okay.” Delia looked out of the window as her voice cracked. “Not being able to hear your voice every day. It’s been too hard, Patsy. I can’t do it again. I want it all, or nothing.”

“Delia…” Patsy slid out of the bed and pulled on an old jumper, letting it fall to her thighs and padding over to join Delia at the window. “Delia, don’t say that. Please don’t say that. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my whole life. I want us to be together, always. I need to do this for me so that I can be better for _you_. I don’t want to be this scared, half a person anymore. I want to know that I can deal with whatever might happen in the future, that I could cope without Nonnatus, without Trixie, without Sister Julienne. But you… Delia, I could never cope without you. We can make it work, I promise you, please…” Patsy felt her own voice break. “Please don’t do this.”

Delia shook her head, turning to look at Patsy.

“I meant it, Patsy. I want it all, or nothing. But I didn't mean we'd break up.”

Delia reached a hand up, tucking a stray strand of red hair behind Patsy’s ear.

“Wherever you go next…” Delia laced their fingers together, stretching up to put her lips against Patsy’s, murmuring softly against them. “I’m coming with you.”


End file.
